Tea for Two
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Jedi are forbidden to love, but what happens during the Clone Wars when ObiWan and Shaak Ti all of the sudden find an attaction to each other?


TEA FOR TWO

_**Ziggy's Corner: This is the second StarWars story I have written. This is a romance between Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti. I hope you all like it! It takes place just a little bit after the Clone Wars begin.**_

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi Wan said, as the twelve JedI, and nearly twenty thousand clone troopers disembarked the ships and looked around. The planet was Rhysode. It was a dark planet, full of silver clouds, and thick black mountains that spewed out lava. It smelled of sulfur and raw nature, as for the most part it was a very primitive planet, with primitive species. There were four of them, one being humanoid, the other three, the Rhysoides, the Crawthals, and the Ilistria were aliens, the first and last being very insect like, the other more feline.

It was six months after the Battle of Geonosis, and already the Seperatists had seen the planet for its ores that could be used to make numerous machines of war. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had heard about this, and the major units that had been sent here, and asked the Senate to approve an attack or rather a liberation motion, and thus the Republic was sent to this world to push off the enemy, and try and convince the planet, which was one of the few close to the inner systems not to be a member of the Republic to at the very least allow them to have the minerals for the war effort.

Anakin, his young padawan looked at him and frowned. "I sense nothing," the boy said. He looked at the older man and notice him wrench. "Something wrong?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "No, its just that someone else very close to me said something very similar to what you just did," he answered with a mock try at a smile.

It wasn't long before the young man realized who his mentor had meant. "Qui-Gon," Anakin said. His master nodded his head. "Its hard for me to remember him that well," the young man said with a sigh.

"He was a good man," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "But enough of this, we have a planet to save." Pulling out his light saber he waved over Commander Cody, who quickly obeyed his general's order. "Have the men make camp over there, and make sure we dug in good and deep," he barked.

"Yes General Kenobi," the clone said, saluting and rushing off to follow his order, stopping only to look back. "Sir I had forgotten, General Ti has asked your presence as soon as possible at Red Beta unit."

Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his thick brown beard. "Why would Shaak Ti want to speak to me so soon?" he muttered to himself.

"I can't say sir," Cody answered, "but she seemed urgent." He saluted and rushed off to institute the Jedi general's commands. As soon as he was gone, the Jedi master could hear his young apprentice chuckle under his breathe.

Obi-Wan turned on his heels and scowled. "What is it now?" he snapped, walking toward the ever growing encampment. Anakin smiled as he walked next to him. "What?!"

"And odd place for a date, isn't it?" the boy asked.

"Anakin, grow up," the Knight snapped. "We do not date," he narrowed his eyebrows. _At least most Jedi don't date. _He knew for a while about Anakin and Padme and what had happened at Naboo. It seemed to make the boy radiate with a light none had ever seen. To turn him in to the Council for getting married, it seemed wrong. As Anakin turned to look at some clones, the Jedi master smiled and fought the urge to chuckle.

But what could Shaak Ti want? No doubt to discuss military maneuvers, how to best join up her clones with his, for the first of the assaults in the coming days. Honestly this had been too easy. They'd been fired upon when reaching orbit, and then down at the lower "beaches", but the Seperatist Army had not really put up too much fight. His mind raced, and he frowned, it had to be something with either military matters, or of the Jedi Council.

He continued to walk around and watch the clones set up camp, setting up ion cannons and machines to defend their positions. Once they were done, and had fended off two rounds of enemy raids, he turned and looked at Anakin. "I want you to take over here," he said plainly. "It's getting late, and I doubt the enemy will launch a third assault until the morning." Anakin smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Enough of that."

Anakin laughed and shrugged as his master turned and walked off. "Commander Cody," Obi-Wan said. The clone came over and nodded. "I would like it if you were to accompany me to the other camp."

"Sure thing boss," the clone said. The two men got onto their speeder bikes, and had soon disappeared into the distance. Anakin watched them go, smiling.

"Commander Skywalker? Is there something wrong?" a clone asked. The Padawan shook his head.

"No, I'm just having some fun at his expense," he said with a chuckle. The clone frowned, not sure what his commander was talking about, but shrugged.

"If you say so, sir," the clone said.

STAR WARS

Obi Wan and Cody arrived at Shaak Ti's camp thirty minutes later, and the beautiful Jedi Master turned to met them with a charming smile. For a moment Obi-Wan blinked, and shook his head, taken in by that smile. Were her eyes always that beautiful? He blinked and smacked himself across his face, causing her to frown.

"Master Kenobi?" she asked, half worried.

"Lion beetle," the Knight lied to her. "So many of them on this planet."

"Actually boss, the lion beetle is…," Cody stopped as his general glared at him. "Um, really a pest, yes," he said quickly, pretending to swat one away. Shaak Ti shot them both looks and frowned.

"Commander, if you would be so kind as to wait outside the tent, while General Kenobi and I talk."

"Alone?" he nearly choked out, the words of his padawan still echoing in his mind. He shook it off and apologized. "I must be coming down with a cold or something."

She nodded sympathetically and motioned for him to follow her into her tent. Obi-Wan followed, his eyes growing wide and he could feel his blood pressure rise as he watched the soft fabric of her robes stroke against her long, beautiful legs. He shook the thought out of his head. _Get it together, Obi-Wan, she's like your sister! Besides you are a JedI Knight, and you gave that part of your life up, to be so. And there is a war going on, on top of all that!_

"You coming in or not?" she snapped, breaking him from his thoughts. He swallowed and nodded, following his…_sister_ into the tent.

Once there she laughed and sat down on her bed, a cot really. "Well that took a lot of doing," she giggled. "But honestly I want to discus the situation on the map." She unfolded an electronic map, and pointed to certain positions. "This is where we are now, and so we have to find a way to this area here," she said, running her finger up the line to a large military encampment. "Lots of droid destroyers, hundreds of the more advanced models of the super droids."

"Sounds fun," Obi-Wan said with a grim nod. "It should take us a good number of weeks to take it, even with a united front."

"Which we are not going to have," she said disturbed. Her breathe tickled the back of his neck, and he flinched a little, not that she noticed. "Kit Fisto has his units over here, and Master Duin Jarr has his units, here."

"Not to mention Masters Shael and Edwuch over here," Obi-Wan said, one eye on the map, the other on the woman. He again flinched as she looked over at him.

"All right, what is bothering you, Obi-Wan?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "And do not lie to me and say nothing." Her eyes told the tale. _I've known you my whole life, I taught you a class on hyperspace when you were nine and I was only sixteen. You became a Knight two years after I had. _

"Anakin has been on my mind a lot," Obi-Wan said. "He's growing so powerful, and yet he is so frustrated at some times," he said. It was mostly true, the Padawan had been on his mind, and he had proved both frustrated as well as frustrating. _Damn it Anakin, why did you have to joke about that joke about dating?_

"I see," she said bluntly, and obviously had decided leave it at that. Both of her padawan learners had died shortly after becoming knights themselves. Many thought she was a black cat. Many tried to stay out of her way, and most tried to get her kicked out of the Jedi Order. She proved to be stronger than what most thought.

Thankfully she let the matter drop. They continued to look at the map, go over plans. It would only be a three group front to attack this area, and it would be one hell of a fight. But that area had to be taken, or their whole operation would be junk.

Hour went after hour, and before long, they were yawning long and hard. It did not take much for the pressure of things and the hyperspace lag to knock the two of them out. Both fell asleep, Obi-Wan on the floor, being the gentleman in letting her have her cot. It was footsteps that woke them up, and sent them to their own feet, eyes wide, as the warm, bright yellow rays of sun shine.

"Morning sun shines," Anakin said with a wide smile. "Got something you want to talk about?"

"Anakin, shut up," Obi-Wan snapped. "Why didn't you stay at the base like I…,"

"We've got everything under control, master," Anakin said. "We've already begun the assault if you can hear it, Chancellor Palpatine ordered it three hours ago." His master's eyes grew wide.

"And you are just now telling us?" he snapped.

"Do you know how heavy the two of you sleep?" Anakin snapped back. "We tried waking you two up five times already, even with the bombs falling." He smirked, "But you two were really cute, sleeping like that."

"Oh never mind," Obi-Wan growling, blushing as he saw the beauty rub her eyes and yawn, her muscles tightening, ready for battle. "Look, just get me to the front, and we'll talk about _this_ later."

The two men turned and walked out of the tent, for their own troops. Five hours of conflict, the ground laid with bodies and metal, blood and oil, bones and bolts, the Republic had forced the enemy from its encampment half way, and waited as the others regrouped. There was another push, a counter, and a finale thrust. Still they had not taken the land they wanted completely, but it was enough that it would make more sense for the enemy to withdraw. Which the Republic found they had done a day later, gone in the cover of night. The battle had been won, but the planet was still mainly in enemy hands.

"At least we can relax a little master," Anakin said.

"Yes I think you are right," Obi-Wan breathed.

"By the way master, some of us were going into that small town just out of camp, and have a drink, care to join us? It would be good for morale."

"I'd love to Anakin, but I have some records to go through with Shaak Ti, and…," he paused as he say his young friend's growing smile.

"Knock it off, Anakin."

The boy chuckled, and shrugged, waving good bye to his master for a while. Once he was gone, Obi-Wan went over his words, and found himself blushing uncontrollably about being alone with the woman. _What the bloody hell?_

_**This is the first chapter. I hope its good. Next chapter, the two of them are alone, a few weeks after the battles, the planet won, and Obi-Wan is still a little weirded out about these feelings. But guess what… something is happening with her too!!! Hope ya liked.**_


End file.
